Network is present everywhere in the world today, and the network transformer serves as the main electronic element of network equipment. However, production of the network transformer was still in a total manual status in the past, and the manual production process includes T1 ring manually winding; T1 ring manually tapping and stranding; T2 ring fixing on a special clamp and T2 ring manually winding.
With advance in technology, winding of T1 ring can be automatically realized by a machine already. However, because it needs to strand after tapping of wire wound on T1 ring prior to winding of T2 ring, the process before winding of T2 ring is complex. At present manufacture of the network transformer often needs to complete winding of T1 ring by a machine first, and then perform manual winding of T2 ring.
Both methods above have a higher process cost but a lower efficiency, and it is also difficult to ensure the product quality.